Tales of Albion
thumb|250px Tales of Albion (tłum. Opowieści z Albionu) – internetowa miniencyklopedia zamieszczona dawniej na stronie internetowej Lionhead Studios, opisująca historię Albionu. Została usunięta w 2010 roku w związku z przebudową strony. Lionhead zasugerowało, że w przyszłości może zostać przywrócona, jednak ostatecznie nigdy do tego nie doszło, a sama strona studia została dezaktywowana po jego zamknięciu w 2016 roku. Tales of Albion dzieliła się na trzy części: Strzępki Starego Królestwa (ang. Fragments of the Old Kingdom), opisującą początki Albionu i jego historię, Upadek Bohaterów (Fall of the Heroes) będący kroniką dokumentującą życie anonimowego Bohatera kilka lat po pokonaniu Jacka Rzeźnika, oraz Podróże po współczesnym Albionie (Travels in Today’s Albion) – zbiór map i szczegółów na temat różnych miejsc w Albionie. Strzępki Starego Królestwa Rządy Dworzan Legendy mówią, że kiedy świat był młody, Albion był spokojną krainą pełną wyciszenia i piękna. Wtedy z Pustki wyszła trójka: Rycerz, Dama i Jack Rzeźnik. Pożądali Albionu i zażądali, żeby wszyscy ludzie oddali im pokłon. Kiedy ludzie odmówili, Dworzanie spalili krainę do gołej ziemi, a niebo zapełniło się dymem. Dworzanie ponownie zażądali posłuszeństwa, a kiedy ludzie po raz drugi odmówili, podnieśli morza i oceany i zalali świat. Kiedy Dworzanie żądali od ludzi posłuszeństwa po raz trzeci, obiecywali im pokój i zakończenie cierpienia. Ci, którzy wciąż pozostali przy życiu, odmówili. Tak więc Dworzanie zatruli ich umysły, dopóki brat nie zaczął zabijać brata, rodzice porzucać swoich dzieci, a przyjaciele odwracać się od siebie. Mieszkańcy Albionu ostatecznie pokłonili się przed Dworzanami. Ich potomkowie oddali się pracy na rzecz wzniesienia pomników ku czci tych, którzy wyszli z Pustki. Narodziny Williama Blacka W czasach, kiedy ludzie wciąż cierpieli niedolę pod rządami Dworzan, skromny kowal i jego żona doczekali się potomka. Nazwali go William Black, a w przyszłości miał stać się on kluczem do ocalenia Albionu. Niewiele wiadomo o młodości Williama, ale jako dorosły mężczyzna zadziwiał każdego siłą swojego umysłu, dzięki której był w stanie chronić swoją wioskę i dokonywać czynów, którym nie był w stanie podołać tuzin mężczyzn. Jego czyny zaczęto nazywać „mocami woli”. Williama ogarnęła obsesja na punkcie Dworzan, za wszelką cenę chciał znaleźć sposób na pozbycie się ich. Którejś nocy, podczas studiowania tajemniczej księgi, został nagle przeniesiony do Pustki, gdzie spotkał Jacka siedzącego na tronie, otoczonego przez upiorne postacie. Rzeźnik próbował zniewolić Blacka za pomocą zdobionego miecza, Williamowi udało się jednak odeprzeć atak, a przed powrotem do Albionu ukraść miecz. Kiedy wrócił do swojej krainy, miecz przemówił do niego. Nazwał sam siebie Mieczem Aeonów i obiecał pomóc Williamowi pokonać Dworzan, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że Black zwiąże z nim swoją duszę. Posiadając Miecz Aeonów, William rzucił wyzwanie Dworzanom. Upadek Dworzan William wszedł na szczyt Ruonu, najwyższej góry w Albionie, i wyzwał Dworzan do walki. Rycerz Ostrzy, który pojawił się jako pierwszy, został zniszczony całkowicie. Następny przyszedł Jack Rzeźnik. Starli się i stoczyli zażarty bój, w wyniku którego William złamał ciało Jacka. Niektórzy powiadali, że Jack tak naprawdę nie zginął, a jego dusza uciekła do Pustki. Ostatnim przeciwnikiem Williama była Dama Ostrzy. Walczyli przez wiele tygodni, a od potężnych ciosów, jakie sobie zadawali, powstawały góry i doliny. Ostatecznie Williamowi udało się zgładzić Damę i wyzwolić ludzi z niewoli. Ci ogłosili go swoim królem, a on sam przyjął tytuł archonta. Zjednoczenie Albionu Po pozbyciu się Dworzan, archont postanowił siłą swojego umysłu zjednoczyć cały Albion w jedno królestwo. W tamtym czasie jego siła woli była tak potężna, że zdawała się kształtować świat wedle jego życzenia. Miasta powstawały w ciągu zaledwie kilku tygodni, stworzone zostały również cudowne urządzenia napędzane samą wolą. Przez tysiąc lat pokoju Albion znany był jako największe centrum handlu i filozofii na całym świecie. Ze względu na brak wrogów, z którymi mogłyby walczyć, dzieci archonta stały się małostkowe i okrutne. Nazwali samych siebie Bohaterami i wykorzystywali wolę do siania terroru wśród mieszkańców. Młodszy archont mógłby ich powstrzymać, jednak bitwa, jaką stoczył z Damą, oraz czas, który spędził w Pustce, osłabiły zarówno jego ciało, jak i umysł. Zrezygnowany władca przyodział złotą kolczugę i niebieski królewski płaszcz, a następnie zniknął z krainy. Tak rozpoczęło się zepsucie królestwa. Upadek Królestwa Kiedy zniknął archont, Albion pogrążył się w chaosie. Trzy czwarte populacji zginęło albo w wyniku wojen, albo zmarło z głodu lub od chorób. W międzyczasie po władzę sięgali liczni potomkowie archonta. Nowi władcy nie byli tak dobrzy ani mądrzy, jak pierwszy władca. Każdy kolejny archont, obawiając się zamachu na swoje życie, stawał się tyranem. Wzniesione zostały ogromne mury, mające uniemożliwić mieszkańcom wyjście z miast, a potworom i innym niepożądanym elementom – wejście do nich. Osobiści strażnicy archonta, noszący zbroję od momentu narodzin, egzekwowali ich surowe dekrety: nikt nie mógł opuszczać domów po zmroku, wszyscy musieli się stawić, kiedy ogłoszony został alarm, a każdy, kto sprzeciwił się archontowi, był zabijany wraz ze swoją rodziną. Mieszkańcy obserwowali te okrucieństwa zza swoich masek, które miały świadczyć o ich statusie, ale w rzeczywistości ukrywały strach. W momencie, kiedy Królestwo osiągnęło największe rozmiary, ówczesny archont zażądał wzniesienia olbrzymiej wieży koncentrującej wolę. Tuż po zakończeniu jej budowy niebo wypełniło się nagle jasnym blaskiem, a cały Albion zatrząsnął się w posadach. Kiedy nastał ranek, wieży już nie było, a ze Starego Królestwa pozostały ruiny. Zginęli wszyscy jego mieszkańcy, za wyjątkiem tych, którzy mieszkali wewnątrz murów. Najmroczniejsze czasy Osady, które przetrwały zniszczenie Iglicy i upadek Starego Królestwa, zostały od siebie odcięte. Odległości pomiędzy miastami zaczęły rodzić podejrzenia, które przeradzały się w rozlew krwi. Mieszkańcy wiosek walczyli o żywność, ziemię, bydło, świeżą wodą. Niedługo później zaczęli bić się nawet o kobiety w wieku rozrodczym. Najemnicy oferowali swoje usługi tym, którzy zapłacili najwięcej i angażowali się w liczne utarczki. Jeżeli najemnikom nie podobała się oferowana im zapłata, groźbą zmuszali mieszkańców do jej zwiększenia. Nie był to jednak najmroczniejszy okres w historii Albionu. Wojny ugoru, wiek mroku i krwi, mogły doprowadzić Albion na skraj wyginięcia. Koniec świata Na ruinach Starego Królestwa pojawili się szabrownicy. Nie rozumieli tego, co znajdowali, tak więc bezcenne artefakty były wyrzucane jak nic nieznaczące śmieci albo sprzedawane jako błyskotki. Ostatecznie ruiny zostały porośnięte lasami, sprawiającymi, że bogate dziedzictwo dawnego Albionu zostało niemalże zapomniane. Liczba mieszkańców zmalała, a ci, którzy przeżyli, każdego dnia budzili się w coraz mroczniejszym świecie. Wydawało się, że nie ma w nim żadnej bezpiecznej przystani, a nadzieja malała, kiedy bandyci bezkarnie grabili i mordowali. Zdesperowani ludzie przetrząsali krainę w poszukiwaniu jedzenia i świeżej wody, które kurczyły się z każdym kolejnym dniem. Szaleni prorocy wieszczyli, że koniec świata jest bliski. Wtedy ze wschodu nadeszła pomoc w najmniej spodziewanym kształcie. Bandyta i najemnik Nostro, który przybył do krainy, obiecał przywrócić pokój i dobrobyt Albionowi. Nostro – droga do potęgi W młodości Nostro był bandytą i najemnikiem, którym kierowała żądza odciśnięcia swojego piętna na świecie. Chociaż nie brakowało mu poczucia przyzwoitości, swój pełny potencjał poznał dopiero po tym, jak poznał starego mężczyznę imieniem Kosa. Kosa był widmem człowieka, pomarszczonym i surowym. Nosił zdobiony miecz i przyodziewał się w zniszczony niebieski płaszcz, pod którym skrywał wysłużoną złotą zbroją. Pojawił się jakby znikąd i głęboko zainteresował się Nostrem. Kosa widział w nim kogoś więcej, niż pospolitego bandytę. Wyczuwał, że Nostro posiada – chociaż sam jeszcze o tym nie wie – moc, którą dzielili wszyscy potomkowie archonta. Kosa obmyślił plan: jeśli w odpowiedni sposób poprowadzi Nostra, bandyta będzie mógł dokonać wielkich rzeczy. Mógł nawet zjednoczyć Albion i naprawić szkody, jakich dokonał pierwszy archont i jego dzieci. Tak oto Kosa zaczął nauczać Nostra, jak być przywódcą ludzkości. Odrodzenie Albionu Podążając za radami Kosy, Nostro podjął się próby przywrócenia Albionowi bezpieczeństwa i dobrobytu. Najpierw zebrał mężczyzn i kobiety z całej krainy i założył Gildię, w której mogli trenować i zostać prawdziwymi Bohaterami. W międzyczasie Kosa uczył Nostra, jak posługiwać się wolą. Korzystając z nowo odkrytej mocy, kierując się radą swojego mentora, zebrał armię i wymusił pokój wśród walczących mieszkańców Albionu. Przez pewien czas wydawało się, że Albion może wrócić do dawnej świetności. Nadzieje te były jednak płonne. Upadek Nostra Podczas gdy Gildia nabierała kształtów, Nostro zlecił wzniesienie szeregu innych wspaniałych tworów. Jednym z nich była wybudowana w Lesie Wiedźm Arena, na której skłóceni ludzie mogli publicznie rozwiązywać spory. W tym samym czasie kowale Nostra wykuli miecz nazywany Łzą Avo, ozdobiony w podobny sposób, co Miecz Aeonów, który przepadł wraz ze zniknięciem archonta. Mimo nauczań Kosy, Nostro dał się oczarować żądnej władzy dworzance imieniem Magdalena. Z czasem spaczyła ona Nostra do tego stopnia, że Arena została przemieniona w popularne źródło rozrywki, a Gildia Bohaterów stała się niczym więcej jak siedliskiem najemników żądnych sławy i fortuny. Taki rozwój wydarzeń zniesmaczył Kosę, który mógł tylko patrzeć, jak Nostro i Gildia staczają się na dno. Ostatecznie zniknął, pozostawiając Nostra samemu sobie. Śmierć Nostra Dopiero pod koniec życia Nostro zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo zepsuła go władza i jak niewiele młodzieńczych idei udało mu się zrealizować. Jego zwolennicy, a nawet żona, porzucili go już dawno temu. Żyjący w odosobnieniu, modlił się żarliwie o skrytobójcę, który zatrułby jego strawę. Nostro wiedział, że umiera. Wezwał Kosę, a jego dawny mentor pojawił się i czuwał przy nim w ostatnich godzinach życia. Wspominał z uczuciem dobre uczynki, jakich udało się dokonać Nostrowi. Ostatecznie, pogodzony z losem, Nostro zmarł, kiedy za oknem pojawiły się pierwsze promienie słońca. Krótko po tym wydarzeniu Kosa zniknął ponownie. Niektórzy powiadają, że po dziś dzień błąka się po Albionie, szukając kolejnych osób, którem mogłyby przywrócić Albionowi wielkość. Pokłosie Po śmierci Nostra, Albion rozwijał się i rozkwitał, podobnie jak Gildia Bohaterów. Gildia prowadzona była przez utalentowanych użytkowników woli, nauczając zarówno osoby o dobrych intencjach, jak i wielkich okrutników. Przyjęła prosty kodeks: wypełnij zadanie co do joty, proś o zapłatę z góry i przestrzegaj miejscowych praw, o ile nie wykonujesz zadania. Bohaterowie, którzy ukończyli Gildię, byli podziwiani przez ludzi, którym służyli, inni z kolei budzili w nich strach. Co zaś się tyczy Magdaleny, wyszła za mąż jeszcze kilkakrotnie. Jej dzieci wykorzystały jej związek z Nostrem do zapewnienia sobie dziedzicznej władzy nad Bowerstone. Upadek Bohaterów Graduacja Dziś ukończyłem szkolenie w Gildii Bohaterów. Żona podarowała mi ten dziennik, żebym mógł zapisywać przemyślenia i dokonania z podróży. Uroczystość miała odbyć się w Komnacie Przesnaczenia, ale zamiast tego – moim zdaniem słusznie – odbyła się na dziedzińcu upamiętniającym Bohaterów, którzy zginęli, kiedy Jack zaatakował Albion. Byłem wtedy jeszcze taki młody. Kiedy Bohater wyszedł ze zgiełku walki, obserwowałem go, stojąc w tłumie. Uosabiał to, co powinno cechować każdego Bohatera: siłę, stanowczość i odwagę. Powiedziałem ojcu, że mógłbym być Bohaterem. Próbował mnie odwieść od tego pomysłu, ale kilka dni później odszedłem z domu i wyruszyłem do Gildii. Próbowałem wszystkiego, żeby mnie zauważono. Sprzątałem place treningowe, przynosiłem jabłka, chodziłem po sprawunki do Bowerstone, gdzie poznałem swoją przyszłą żonę. Ostatecznie mistrz Gildii podszedł do mnie i zapytał, dlaczego chcę zostać bohaterem. Odpowiedziałem, że chcę pomóc Albionowi. Moi rodzice byli pełni obaw, ale mistrz Gildii porozmawiał z nimi i się zgodzili. Mogłem zacząć trening. Przez lata nauczyłem się wszystkiego, czego tylko dało się nauczyć. Skończył się znój, teraz nadszedł czas, żeby rozpocząć prawdziwą pracę. Powrót z Dębowej Doliny Wróciłem z Dębowej Doliny, która była celem mojego zadania polegającego na rozprawieniu się z grupą piratów. To dziwne, że kiedy ci bandyci przebywają na lądzie, ludzie się ich boją, ale ci, którzy pływają po morzach sprawiają, że kobiety uginają się kolana na samą myśl o nich. Tym niemniej, odwiedzenie miejsca narodzin „Pogromcy Jacka” było ekscytującym przeżyciem. Chciałbym powiedzieć, że podobał mi się pobyt w Dębowej Dolinie. Kiedy wszedłem do miejscowej karczmy, dostałem kamieniem w tył głowy. Odwróciłem się, żeby zobaczyć, kto go rzucił, ale nikt nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. Nieco później właściciel karczmy wyjaśnił, że niektórzy mieszkańcy nie szanują już Bohaterów. Kilka lat temu w okolicy żniw jeden z nich przybył do wioski, upił się, a następnie podpalił kilka domów. Od tamtego czasu Bohaterowie nie są mile widziani w Dębowej Dolinie. Nie wszyscy jednak byli wobec mnie nieprzychylni. Niektórzy, głównie właściciele sklepów, chętnie przyjmowali moje złoto, a małżeństwo, którego krewny jest w Gildii, zaprosiło mnie na obiad. Jednak niechęci, jaką darzyli mnie pozostali, nigdy się nie spodziewałem. Wciąż wieżę, że większość ludzi poważa Bohaterów. Z czasem na pewno będzie ich więcej. Szczęśliwa wiadomość: niedługo będę ojcem. Na coś takiego akurat nie przygotowało mnie szkolenie Gildii. Ojciec jest chory Wróciłem do Gildii po pracę i żeby ponownie zobaczyć się z żoną. Szykują się kolejne kłopoty: przechodziłem przez tłum, słuchając mężczyzny oczerniającego Gildię. Inni rozdawali ulotki przekonujące, że Bohaterowie są gorsi od bandytów, bo uważamy się za stojących ponad prawem. Porozmawiałem z kilkoma osobami z tłumu. Właścicielka sklepu z Sękowej Polany opowiedziała mi o Bohaterze, który ją okradł. Wędrowny kupiec pokazał mi blizny, które pozostały po ranach, jakie odniósł, kiedy Bohater ochraniający go w drodze do Kurhanów nie podołał zadaniu. Po tym, jak Jack zginął, ludzie zaczynają uważać, że Bohaterowie nie są już potrzebni. Przypomniałem im, że większość Bohaterów ratuje ludzi, ale w odpowiedzi usłyszałem jedynie groźby. Jeden z kupców prezentował przedziwny wynalazek: ręczne działo strzelające małymi ołowianymi kulami. Wielu ludzi było nim zainteresowanych, ale nie znaleźli się na nie kupcy. Owa „broń palna” okazała się zbyt droga dla mieszkańców. Trudno mi sobie wyobrazić, żeby taki wynalazek kiedykolwiek się przyjął. Kiedy spotkałem się z żoną w Bowerstone, dotarły do mnie smutne wieści: mój ojciec jest obłożnie chory. Jutro wyruszamy do Lasów Wisielca, żeby się z nim zobaczyć. Życie i śmierć Mój ojciec umarł. Odszedł w spokoju; był chory od ostatnich żniw. Moja żona pomagała matce, kiedy ja spędzałem dni przy łóżku umierającego ojca. Opowiedział mi o tym, jak bardzo się martwił. Był świadkiem rosnących niepokojów odnośnie Bohaterów. Mieszkańcy uważają, że strażnicy nigdy nie sprzeciwili się dostatecznie Bohaterom znanym z nieszczerości. Powiedział, że koniec końców ludzie będą mieli dosyć Bohaterów. To dlatego nie chciał, żebym dołączył do Gildii. Później dowiedziałem się od matki, że ojciec zawsze stawał w mojej obronie, kiedy inni – nawet dawni przyjaciele – wygłaszali mowy przeciwko Bohaterom. Ostatnimi czasy widzę, że coraz więcej mieszkańców nosi owe bronie palne. Pochowaliśmy ojca na niewielkim wzgórzu za domem. Zniósł śmierć godnie, niczym w baśniach, kiedy Nostro, z Kosą u boku, spokojnie i cierpliwie spoglądał śmierci w oczy. Będąc w żałobie, powitaliśmy nowe życie: moja żona urodziła piękną, zdrową córeczkę. Szkoda, że jej dziadek nie mógł wziąć jej na ręce. Zmartwienia i oczekiwanie Denerwuje mnie sposób, w jaki mistrz Gildii radzi sobie z brakiem szacunku wobec Bohaterów. Minęło wiele miesięcy, a on w dalszym ciągu odmawia podjęcia jakichkolwiek działań. Zapewnia nas, że to minie. Mówi: „Bohaterowie od dziesięcioleci podążają za swoim przeznaczeniem bycia dobrymi lub złymi, a ludzie nigdy wcześniej nie narzekali. No, przynajmniej nie tak głośno”. Nie mam pojęcia, co on sobie myśli. Kiedy zaczynałem naukę, sprawiał wrażenie osoby niezwykle mądrej. Teraz jest bardziej ostrożny. Kilku nowych Bohaterów pragnie rozlewu krwi, reszta z nas stara się ich powstrzymać. Ponieważ zachodzi niebezpieczeństwo, że Bowerstone zostanie zaatakowane, zaaranżowałem mojej żonie i córce miejsce w Gildii. Obie są przerażone tym, co się dzieje. Moja żona straciła przyjaciół tylko przez to, że jestem Bohaterem. Chce wiedzieć, co mam zamiar zrobić, żeby to powstrzymać. Nie mam jednak odpowiedzi. Przynajmniej są bezpieczne. Teraz śpią, ja ostatnio mam jednak problemy z zaśnięciem. Kilku innych Bohaterów powiedziało mi, że mają wrażenie, jakby ściany zbliżały się do nich coraz bardziej, pozostawiając coraz mniej miejsca. Ja czuję jednak coś innego – jakby cały świat miał eksplodować. Wszystko przepadło Gildia jest stracona. Dziś rano grupa wędrownych Bohaterów, nieświadoma ostatnich wydarzeń, weszła do Bowerstone. Wybuchła walka, a mistrz Gildii wysłał nam, żeby załagodzić sytuację. Przybyliśmy za późno. Wszędzie leżały ciała. Przeżyli tylko dwaj Bohaterowie. Opatrywaliśmy ich rany, kiedy wróciła wściekła tłuszcza, niosąca pochodnie i strzelająca z pistoletów. Rzuciliśmy się do odwrotu, z powrotem do Gildii, ścigani przez tłum. Zanim się zorientowaliśmy, sforsowali wrota Gildii. Większość z nas zawahała się, nie chcąc atakować ludzi, których obiecaliśmy chronić. Tłum zauważył nasze wahanie i wyrżnął nas bez litości. Niedobitki uciekły do lasu, mając nadzieję uciec pod osłoną ciemności. Za sobą widzieliśmy płonącą Gildię. Tłum świętował, strzelając z broni w powietrze. Wysłałem żonę i córkę na farmę mojej matki. To spojrzenie w oczach mojej żony... czy to był strach? Samotność? Złość? Teraz jestem sam. Płomienie wciąż trawią miejsce, w którym kiedyś mieszkałem, trenowałem, śniłem. Teraz to wszystko przepadło. Wciąż uciekam Mija rok, od kiedy spalono Gildię, a ja wciąż uciekam. Wieści o tym, co się stało, dotarły do każdej wioski, którą odwiedziłem. Kiedy odwiedzam nowe miejsce, kiedy przechodzę obok grupki wieśniaków czy wchodzę do karczmy, mam wrażenie, że jestem przez nich obserwowany. Czuję, jakby oceniali, czy są w stanie mnie pokonać. Podróżuję w przebraniu. Najbardziej martwią mnie kupcy i sklepikarze. Mają bardzo dobrą pamięć. Muszę dbać o to, żeby nigdy nie natrafić na takiego, którego mogłem kiedyś poznać. Po upadku Gildii zaprzestałem prowadzenia dziennika, teraz czuję jednak nowy przymus do zapisywanie tego, co się dzieje. Zacznę też wykorzystywać ten dziennik, żeby pisać do ciebie, droga żono. Moim następnym zadaniem będzie znalezienie kogoś zaufanego, kto przekaże ci wiadomości ode mnie. Wiem, że ty i ojciec martwiliście się tym, że chcę zostać Bohaterem. Zapewne myślisz, że ziściły się twoje najgorsze obawy, ale to minie. Bohaterowie trwają od stuleci. Będę pisał, kiedy tylko będę miał okazję. Śnię o tobie i o naszej córce. Ucałuj ją ode mnie. Zima bez ciebie Żono, mam nadzieję, że ta wiadomość zastanie ciebie i naszą córkę w dobrym zdrowiu. Minęła kolejna zima, którą spędziłem bez was. Czuję się pusty. Dotarłem do Sękowej Polany, przez zimę ukrywając się w okolicach jeziora w Lesie Wiedźm. Zatrudniłem się jako pracownik fizyczny, naprawiając domy i budując nowe siedliska. Arena... zemdliło mnie, kiedy ją zobaczyłem. Wykorzystują ją teraz do wykonywania egzekucji na Bohaterach. Niektórzy walczą o życie, ale ciała wszystkich z nich i tak koniec końców trafiają na stos. Kiedy czuję dym, mam wrażenie, jakby Gildia płonęła raz za razem, bez końca. Niewiele się robi, żeby powstrzymać przestępców przed atakowaniem mniejszych miasteczek. Którejś nocy grupa bandytów zaatakowała Polanę. Gdybyś tylko mogła mnie zobaczyć – było jak za dawnych czasów. Wybiłem ich wszystkich w okamgnieniu. Kiedy wzeszło słońce, wieśniacy wyszli ze schronień i podziękowali mi nożami i pięściami. Zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek zrobić, rzucali we mnie kamieniami. Nie mogłem zdobyć się na to, żeby ich zaatakować, ale wiedziałem, że gdyby tylko mogli, obdarliby mnie ze skóry. Znów jestem ścigany. Napiszę, kiedy znajdę bezpieczne schronienie. W ukryciu Kochana, jestem na Wybrzeżu Haków. Przez wiele miesięcy unikałem tłumów wznoszących hasła antybohaterskie. Zdaje się, że ludzie tacy są wszędzie. Na Wybrzeże Haków przybyłem dzień po tym, jak doszło do kolejnej masakry zorganizowanej przez wściekłą tłuszczę. Zabierali i zabijali każdego, kto chociaż przypominał Bohatera. Słyszałem opowieści o ludziach, którzy donosili na swoich przeciwników, że są Bohaterami. Zapewne chcieli się zemścić albo odsunąć od siebie podejrzenia. Od prawie dwóch lar obserwuję, jak Albiończycy masakrują Bohaterów i skaczą sobie do gardeł. Najpierw było mi ich żal, bo padli ofiarą własnej ignorancji. Teraz mam wrażenie, że moja naiwność zawiodła mnie na manowce. Mój ojciec widział złość wzbierającą w ludziach znacznie wyraźniej, podczas gdy ja nie byłem w stanie tego zauważyć. Nie mam od ciebie żadnych wieści. Każdy list wysyłam przez trzech posłańców, mając nadzieję, że chociaż jednemu uda się do ciebie dotrzeć. Proszę, przekaz naszej córce wyrazy miłości ode mnie. Teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek musisz dbać o to, żeby nie ujawniły się jej umiejętności. Wściekła tłuszcza nigdy nie może się dowiedzieć, że w jej żyłach płynie krew Bohatera. Pospolity złodziej Wciąż jestem na Wybrzeżu Haków, chociaż ostatnio pojawiła się nowa grupa żądnych krwi wieśniaków. Są jednak mniej liczni niż poprzednio. Niewykluczone, że to tylko grupka wysłana na przeszpiegi. Obciąłem włosy i zmieniłem styl ubierania się. Zastawiłem łuk w lombardzie, ale i tak prawie nie mam już pieniędzy. Stałem się nikim innym jak złodziejem. Podróżuję wzdłuż wybrzeża, kradnę ubrania ze sznurów do suszenia i owoce z sadów. Wstydzę się tego, co robię, żeby przeżyć. Moje zachowanie nie przystoi Bohaterowi – za takie właśnie rzeczy powinienem przecież karać innych. Nocami słyszę w oddali tłum i zastanawiam się, czy przypadkiem nie zmierza w moim kierunku, żeby mnie ukarać. Bardzo za tobą tęsknię. Mogę sobie tylko wyobrażać, jak ci się żyje. Ze zgrozą odkryłem zmasakrowane ciała moich posłańców wiszące na drzewach, których trupy owinięte były transparentami „Czciciel Bojatera”. Nie mam już ani krzty nadziei. To nie przeminie, dopóki wszyscy nie zginiemy. Zmierzam na północ. Nowy dom Od miesięcy nie natrafiłem na żadne ślady prześladowców. Być może nie chcą zapuszczać się aż do Śnieżnej Iglicy. Nawet w środku lata powietrze tutaj jest mroźne. Ale pośród tego mrozu i śniegu czuję się jak w domu. To tutaj „Pogromca Jacka” pozbył się go raz na zawsze. Zatrudniłem się do rozładowywania promów przypływających z kontynentu. Sprzedałem część swojego wyposażenia i kupiłem ciepłe ubrania. Wynająłem u nadzorcy portu niewielką chatkę tuż za Śnieżną Iglicą. Niewiele jest tutaj do roboty, ale po tym, czego doświadczyłem w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, wolę spokój. Nauczyłem się wędkować. Pozwala mi się to uspokoić i zapewnia pożywienia. Ostatnio coraz więcej śnię. W moich snach widzę czasy długo po naszej śmierci, kiedy powracają Bohaterowie. Nie widzę twarzy nowych Bohaterów, ale widzę, że kontynuują naszą spuściznę. To mnie uspokaja. Ludzie tutaj nie są aż tak podejrzliwi i nie wietrzą Bohatera na każdym kroku, więc kieruję ten list bezpośrednio do ciebie. Przypłyń najszybciej, jak będziesz mogła. Zabierz ze sobą naszą córkę. Tutaj jest nasza przyszłość. Tutaj wszyscy znajdziemy swoje miejsce. Czekam na was. Zdemaskowany Jestem wycieńczony. Tłuszcza mnie odnalazła. Wędkowałem przy rzece, kiedy zasadzili się na mnie zwiadowcy. Strzelali do mnie z karabinów, trafili mnie w lewy bok. Boli jak diabli. Jestem z powrotem w chatce. Na dach spadają pochodnie. Dym. Próbują mnie wykurzyć. Ukrywam się w piwnicy. Ciemnej i wilgotnej. Nawet przez dym czuję zapach morza. Chociaż okno piwnicy jest brudne, widzę ich. Niektórzy noszą maski, inni hełmy. Wydawało mi się, że widziałem wśród nich ciebie, ukochana. Umysł płata mi figle. Nigdy nie wykrzykiwałabyś takich pełnych nienawiści haseł. Nigdy nie zaprowadziłabyś wściekłego tłumu pod moje drzwi. Prawda? Och, moja piękna córeczko. Marzyłem, że jeszcze kiedyś cię zobaczę. Teraz jednak wszystko stracone, zabrali mi wszystko. Ale wciąż mam wiarę. Świat potrzebuje Bohaterów, ale nie mnie. Już się nie boję. Sforsowali drzwi. To już długo nie potrwa. Kategoria:Świat gry en:Tales of Albion